Forgiveness
by Love to be Curious
Summary: After the Brethren meeting, Jack and Elizabeth converse briefly and mend their wounds. ONE SHOT.


(OT: Inspired by the recent viewings of my AWE DVD. This takes place after Elizabeth has been elected Pirate King and the pirates are departing for battle. Short One Shot.)

"True forgiveness is not an action after the fact, it is an attitude with which you enter every moment." - David Ridge

**Forgiveness**

Elizabeth and Jack strolled along the docks leading from Shipwreck Cove, the cornucopia of pirates loading cargo and creating accords. The pair glanced at each other occasionally until Elizabeth finally locked onto Captain Sparrow's kohl-masked eyes.

"Where'd you receive the new raiment?" the pirate asked before she could speak, his eyes trailing her elaborate embroidered black outfit.

"A certain Asian girl left it aboard the Empress. I imagine you knew her." She reticently replied, beaming at his abrupt interest in clothing.

Jack smugly responded, resuming his swaggering stride and turning to the juxtaposition of the vessels. "Where can I find the said girl?"

"She perished during the _Flying Dutchman's_ attack."

"Ah, a waste of another lovely life, in't it? While on board the _Dutchman_, did you happen to rendezvous with the former Commodore? I suppose he has returned to his mustard duds, ey?"

Curling her lip in recollection and then slightly sagging in disposition, Elizabeth answered somberly, "He's dead, Jack. Bootstrap wasn't in his right mind and he-he… He killed James."

Jack's expression was one that Elizabeth recognized; it was the same distraught frown that had appeared when her father floated out of their lives. He then almost brightened when he said, "A pity to be sure, Captain Swann. After all, I was always rooting for him." She could not help but allow a half-smile to emerge.

"Jack," she spoke gently with a trilling music to her tone, "Why did you vote me as king?"

"You were on my side." He murmured. Elizabeth tilted her head in curiosity. "And your motive is the same as mine: to win and live."  
"With Will," Elizabeth declared with more force than she intended.

"Of course; Always with Master Turner."

After a few minutes of silence, Elizabeth lifted her eyes to the man. "Is Will the traitor, Jack?"

Aware of the couple recent problems, Jack delivered his answer casually. "Mr. Turner is safely aboard the _Endeavor._ I expect the lad to know his way around Lord Beckett."

Elizabeth knew Jack's reply was no where near ordinary. There wasn't a prolonged explanation, a convolted path, or a devious ploy. It was merely an answer. She sighed and cast her eyes to the moist docks.

Elizabeth then grasped his elbow and tugged Jack from the throng of fantastically gathered men and women. Allowing her hand to rest on his, the pirate king suddenly recalled their Tortuga encounter that involved his unique compass. Glancing at Sparrow's belt, Elizabeth realized the contraption no longer dangled at his side. She removed her hand and shaking the past away, Elizabeth approached, "I have another question."

"Is that so, Captain Swann?" One eyebrow arched.  
"Have you forgiven me?" Fixed in a stern countenance, Elizabeth gazed at the pirate intensely.

"Mostly…It's a progression." He taunted, grinning at her yearning state. He knew this state of mind. He had seen it when dear William was absent, but for once he did not wish to challenge Elizabeth's emotions.

"How will I know if you have entirely forgiven me, Jack? I need to know we're ok."

"You'll know, Elizabeth. Think of what has not been uttered." After pausing a moment, Jack inquired, "Will you be returning to your ship, Captain?"

"No, the Black Pearl needs me."

"Aye, that be true." They began to meander toward the mighty galleon and Captain Sparrow gestured for her entrance to the vessel. "After you, _love_."

That word: Love. It all pieced together as she gazed into his poignant expression. Jack had refrained from using doting nicknames since his rescue, and she broadly smiled and tenderly let her hand graze his shoulder as she breezed past him. It wasn't just the word that triggered this reunion of minds; it was the countenances that emerged, telling her he still cared as any friend should. Solace immediately egressed from her every movement as the two captains trod up the ramp side-by-side, a certain of level of amnesty settling between them and reuniting their causes and camaraderie.


End file.
